Aftermath
by Percabethtrash
Summary: Peter Parker feels like his world is crashing down after Mysterio releases a video framing him for murder and revealing his identity. Peter relies on those he holds closest to help him get through this disaster in one piece.


I can't believe that was real. I've been exposed in the worst way possible, being framed for murder by villian I just defeted. My life is over. Even if I can get people to believe that Beck was evil, there is no way I can hide who I am anymore.

Realizing that being out in the open is probably not the safest idea at the moment, I quickly shoot my web and swing home. When I land in my bedroom, Ned, Mj, and Aunt May were already waiting for me with worried expressions.

"Peter, oh my god. Are you ok?" May asks first, and pulls me into a tight hug before I have the chance to take the mask off.

"Yea, May, I'm ok." I say, trying to ease her anxiety. I don't want her to be any more concerned than she already is.

"Can I please change before you all start hammering me with questions?" I ask, and my three biggest supporters exit without another word.

I let out a sigh, already dreading the conversation I'm going to have to endure. I put on my favorite grey sweat- pants and my Stark t-shirt. At times like this, I miss Tony the most. He would know what to do. He would know how to clean up the mess that is laying in front of me. How could anyone possibly believe a sixteen year old kid, over someone who the world perceives is a hero? It also doesn't help that he doctured a video to defend his confession.

I walk into the cramped living room, and sit next to MJ. She quietly takes my hand in hers, and I visibly relax. Ned has made himself comfortable on the other side of MJ. Happy walks in, and sits down next to May. I still don't quite know how to deal with them yet; It's still a work in progress.

"So, how are we going to handle this?" I break the suffocating silence. The air is filled with tension, the impending doom lurking around.

"Stark Industries has already issued a statement defending Spiderman. That should help make this easier to deal with. Ms. Potts gave the statement herself, so that the message couldn't be manipulated. There shouldn't be any more issues with you being framed for Mysterio's 'murder'" Happy explains.

"Ok. Is there anything we can do about the identity situation? Are people really going to believe that Spiderman is a 16 year old kid?" Ned pipes up.

"Hey!" I say, slightly offended.

"Sorry, Peter, but it's true. Every other Avengers has been way older than you."

"I mean, he has a point Peter. It's kind of hard to wrap your head around." Mj adds.

I don't have a response because they are right. I'm the youngest avenger. It's hard to believe I was only fourteen when Mr. Stark first recruited me to help fight Cap. Most of the time, I can't even believe that I am able to do the things I can. And all of this because of a stupid spider-bite.

"I don't think so. Our biggest concern should be Peter being framed for murder." May interjects.

"Right. So, the Avengers all have your back. Fury has already called Carol, Dr. Strange, and Thor to come give their support. They should all be here by tonight at the latest ,and I'm betting that they are going to want to see you as soon as possible." Happy adds.

Already, my nerves have eased, but I still can't help but focus on the negative. All I wanted was to be able to finish highschool like a normal teenager and Beck knew that. By making that video and releasing it, he destroyed the one thing I truly wanted, a normal life. He won.

"Don't beat yourself up, kid. It's going to be ok. Though until this who ordeal blows over, I wouldn't recommend going to school." says Happy.

"I figured. Thanks, Happy." is all I manage to say.

The rest of them chat for a while longer about what is going to happen and how to keep me safe. At some point, I tune them out. I'm too wrapped up in my own mind to pay attention. I don't think I can even fully process the mess that my life is going to be.

"I need some air. I'll be back." My voice sounds like the life has been sucked out of it.

I think they ask where I'm going, but instead of answering, I just walk into my room, closing the door behind me. I climb out my window, and head to my favorite spot to think. Since the blip, I've been spending more time here than I have in my own bed. I reach the roof of the apartment building, and pull myself over the edge. I let my feet dangle below me as I sit facing the city. Finally, I can think.

I have lost track at how long I've been up here. Hours, minutes, who knows. The sun is starting to set when I hear the door leading to the roof open. I don't turn to see who it is.

"Hey." Mj says quietly, and joins me on the ledge.

"Hey,"

"You've been here a while, ya know. You had us worried." she sits with her hands under her thighs, and kicks her legs back and forth.

"I know. I just couldn't deal with that anymore." I admit. I can't look her in the eyes because I know that as soon as I do, I'm going to break down.

"I get it. Do you mind if I stay here for a while. The view is pretty up here." I can tell she is trying to avoid bringing up the current situation. I appreciate that more than she knows.

"If you want." I shrug my shoulders, while looking out at the city.

Neither of us speak a word. We just sit and listen to the sound of the bustling city below us. I sneak glances at MJ when I know she isn't looking, wanting to be able to give her more than I am. I watch as she checks her phone, and lets out a sigh.

"Happy wants you to go to the compound to meet with the rest of the gang." She slides her phone back into her pocket.

"Will you come with me? I don't want to go alone." my voice is quiet.

"If happy will let me. Who in their right mind would pass up the chance to meet Thor?" She looks at me with a kind smile.

I finally meet her eyes, and let out a little laugh. I nod, and reach out to her. She knows to lean in close and hold on tight. I shoot a web and climb back down as MJ buries her head against my chest. She doesn't loosen her grip until we are back in my room.

"Let's go meet Happy. He said he was going to wait in the car." MJ says while dragging me out the door.


End file.
